Life With the Akatsuki Is NOT What I Expected!
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: In a nutshell this is a story I update when I'm bored and having nothing else to do and don't feel like updating my other stories! It's basically just random adventures with my friends, me, and the akatsuki. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kayla: I know I should work on my other 3 stories but I had this stuck in my head and I decided to write it. This contains the adventures of me and my friends nwyd (Debbie-chan) here on FF and my friend Meg on . I'll begin with the info and type the first chappie later! I'm Shinipi no Hanabi. Ok I know mines is detailed because I knew what I was gonna write and I just asked my friends out of the blue so yeah. That's why mine's is extremely detailed! Note: these are our OCs!

Deidara: you have too many stories and haven't completed a single one.

Kayla: so? A lot of people do that too! V-T

* * *

Name: Shinpi no Hanabi (fireworks of mystery)

Nicknames: Kaji Onna (fire girl), kitty, kitten, or fire/pyro kitty/kitten  
Gender: female  
Age: 17  
Former Village: Iwagakure then Getsugakure (Rock then Moon)

Former rank: early jounin  
Looks: I have waist length jet black hair I have a side bang over my right eye past my chin, I'm 5"8, I'm part neko so I have black cat ears, tail, fangs, and claws. My left eye is aqua blue and my right is amber, I have 2 peircings on each of my ears and my bellybutton, a scar on my neck. I also have tattoos of flames on both my arms, I wear black eyeliner around my eyes, and my nails are painted black. I wear a dark blue tank top, black shorts, black ninja sandals, fishnet shirt and leggings, black fingerless gloves, senbon needles are hidden in my hair, and a necklace of a blue and black flame.

Personality: I'm insane as in I don't see things like other people do, fun, outgoing, understanding, I'm kinda like a punk, creative, artistic, imaginative, and intelligent. All around I'm a music and pyro maniac, I have a short temper, and I'm a tomboy. I'm also like a free bird, never staying in one place looking for a permanent home or leaving and never going back.

Past: I actually had a pretty ok life. But I never knew my father. Then everything went down hill after my mom died when I was 9. After that people started making fun of me since my mom couldn't protect me from it. I got pissed off. Especially when it would get physical. Let's just say I hope they're enjoying hell right now. I hope to find my father. (Note that she doesn't remember any of this and only remembers she is looking for someone named Nagato and her two friends)

Family: My mother is dead but I never knew my father. Ok that's a lie, I knew him for the first year and a half of my life but then he vanished on us. I only remember his name was Nagato.

Likes: anything fire or music related, chocolate, walking in the rain, being with my friends, and having fun, freedom, wide open spaces, flying (well trying to), art in any forms

Dislikes: perverts, people who are so obnoxious and won't shut up about themselves, waffles, cheesecake, cupcakes, oysters, closed spaces, no freedom, skirts, dresses, pink, yellow

Hobbies: writing, anything music or fire related, walking in the rain, trying to be more graceful at dancing, trying to fly, being crazy, playing with things like clay, play doh, etc.

Fear(s): Clowns, closed off secluded tight small spaces

Favorite color(s): Black, blue, red, violet, and grey/silver.

Favorite flower: Camellia (my destiny is in your hands), blue rose (mystery, attaining the impossible)

Do you have a Kekkei Genkei, if yes, what: Rinnegan. (I don't use it much)  
Any special skills: A mistress at genjutsus and fire jutsus. Some people have also called her the queen of hell.

Signature jutsu: She has this jutsu called Dance of Hell's Flame and Dragon. It opens up the gates of hell and allows a dragon of hell and flames of hell to come out and the flames will wrap around her arms for offense and the dragon may vanish but will appear again to defend her when needed. When she trained with her family they said they could see the devil behind her when she would hit them. When the gates open you can also see hell and all the souls trying to escape. She activates this jutsu by adding a drop of her blood to her tattoos of flames and dragon but in order to let them stay on earth they eat at the person's life force. The more graceful you are the longer they will stay. However if she goes past her limit of 15 minutes she will die. That's why she tries to become more graceful so she can go on longer. Instead of being red flames the flames are pitch black.

Chakra element: Fire  
Weapon(s): fire, twin katanas, or senbon needles.

Summon(s): The Dragon of Hell named Shi (death). He's pitch black with the tips of his scales and his eyes blood red. Plus he can control amber flames and, if given permission, death. And last but not least there's Miku (beautiful crimson color), like her name she's crimson with the tips of her feathers white. Her eyes are a light shade of grey. She can control wind and fire.

Rate 1-10 (1=worst, 10=best)  
Ninjutsu: 9 **  
**Genjutsu: 10  
Taijutsu: 5 **  
**Weaponry: 9  
Intelligence: 10  
Strength: 7  
Speed: 10  
Chakra Control: 7  
Accuracy: 7  
Tracking: 9  
Medical: 0 (no skill whatsoever!!!!!!!)  
Spying: 8  
Kinjutsu: 5  
Flexibility: 10  
Summoning: 8.5

Favorite bands: Evanescence, Paramore, Blink182, Boys Like Girls, Simple Plan, Escape the Fate, My Chemical Romance, Bullet for my Valentine, This Providence, We the Kings, Within Temptations, Cobra Starship, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Cute Is what we Aim For, Forever the Sickest Kids, Four Years Strong, Panic! At the Disco, All-American Rejects, The Academy Is…, HelloGoodbye, Hollywood Undead, Danger Radio, Metro Station, Slipknot, Valencia, Linkin/Lincoln Park, 3 days grace, Powerspace, Dizzy Balloon, Skillet, All Time Lows, The Cab (my favorites that are on my ipod that gave me 666 songs! It's true I have that many and I love them!)

**Ok this is for my friend nwyd (Debbie-chan)! Just to let you know these are exactly what she sent to me in an email. Every. Single. Word. Except for a few.**

**name:** Izumi (last), Kimiko (first)  
**age: **18  
**personality:** quiet, kind, sarcastic at times (like when PMSing or somethig), sweet, uh...funny?...,serious, shy, polite,a pacifist, if i think of anything else i'll tell you later

Past: she never showed her fallen angel form in fear of being kicked out of the village. She still had a great life though. But when she was on a mission when she was 16 she was forced to release her wings to save a dear friend. Everyone strayed from her after and eventually kicked her out of the village. She then met Hanabi and became friends with her and Megumi. (I added this because I forgot to ask you)  
**village:** konoha?  
**old rank (chuunin, jounin, etc.):** jounin  
**looks:** straight black waist length hair, petite, very pale(as pale as hinata or something), slender, big blue eyes, long has black angel wings she can retract and release as she pleases due to being a fallen angel. Height is 5"10. if i think of anything else i'll tell you later  
**wears:** black capris, blue t shirt the same colour as eyes, thin black jacket with hood and silvery designs, ninja shoes or whatever they wear, sparkly blue and silver hair band, thin silver necklace with a small closed heart shaped locket. if i think of anything else i'll tell you later (IITOAEITYL)  
**weapons:** kunai, shuriken, katana. FLAMETHROWER!!! I'm just joking. no flamethrower. IITOAEITYL  
**signature jutsu:** huge wall of chakra forms around everyone then chakra starts shooting out everywhere inside and hitting everyone (except kimiko) ONEHIT K.O.(AWESOME!)!! teehee. can control who gets hit and who doesnt. called...uh... chakra storm? i dunno....  
**other interesting details/skills:** excellent chakra control, a lot of chakra, awesome tactician. great instincts. heightened senses. IITOAEITYL  
**do you have a kekkei genkai? if so what?: **uh...yes? um...can hypnotize people when activated. IITOAEITYL  
**do you summon something? if so what?: **yes. a chicken! ...just joking. a tiger named Koari (ice), she's an ice blue tiger with white strips and black eyes. She can control ice. Also a really huge eagle with red eyes, and red and gold armor. He's named Storm.  
**chakra element?:** lightning?  
**rate yourself one to ten:** a million (haha) the maximum. wait...rating for what? whatever, still the maximum. ha. lol.  
**genjutsu:** uh...7 (you need one 7!)  
**ninjutsu:** uh...10?  
**taijutsu:** 8  
**speed:** 9 or 10. probably 10  
**weaponry:** 8  
**accuracy:** 9  
**strength: **8  
**intelligence:** 10  
**flexibility:** 10  
**spying:** 8  
**tracking:** 9  
**forbidden jutsu:** 6 (no one knows that much of what you put before Debbie-chan! No even Pein)  
**summoning: **8 (one answer only Debbie-chan!)

**likes: **the akatsuki, talking, playing chess, gymnastics and dancing. ha. **  
dislikes: **SAKURA**, **falling sick, getting injured, being bored  
**hobbies: **playing chess and doing gymnastics?

Fear(s): Losing a loved one (I made that up but tell me if I need to add another Debbie-chan!)  
**nickname(s): **kimi, miko, princess, hime. IITOAEITYL  
**favorite color(s): **blue, silver, black, purple

**favorite flower and meaning:** daisy- innocence, purity, loyal love, i'll never tell  
lavender- graceful and feminine  
**favorite bands: **green day, IITOAEITYL

**Now for my friend on ! She is FeiryXgirlXmeg (Meg-chan!) Here's something I got form an akatsuki application plus some things I added.**

Name: Megumi Inmay

Nickname(s): Meg

Gender: female

Age: 19 (note these aren't our real ages)

Former Village: Konoha

Former rank: experienced jounin

Looks: Dirty blonde hair, sapphire eyes, purple streaks, eyes turn red when pissed off, fangs and claws due to being a vampire. She is 6"1 in height

Personality: Hot-headed, stubborn, fun, fiery, rebellious, short-tempered, but is a loyal and kinda clingy friend, a little shy

Past: doesn't remember. At all. But she knows she became friends with Hanabi and Kimiko.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, daggers

Signature Jutsu: Shi no Uta, (song of death) whatever she sings will happen to the person. They freeze and cannot move after she activates this jutsu, it will kill their mind which might cause them to die.

Any other interesting skills/details?: I'm part wolf demon that can control black flames!

Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?: no

Summons: Yami (shadows, darkness), he's a dark grey wolf with amber eyes and his paws are black. he can control shadows. Plus a pure white shark that's oversized and red eyes. His name is Shiro.

Chakra element: black fire

Genjutsu:7  
Ninjutsu:9  
Taijutsu:10  
Accuracy:8  
Weaponary:8  
Charka Control:depends demon form than i have 0 control normal control i have 9

Spying:10 I'm an incredible spy  
Speed:6  
Tracking:10 i can smell somethhing from a mile away if i know the scent or can identify it.  
Dodging:8  
Flexibility:9

Forbidden jutsu: 6

Hobbies:i love to listen to music quietly and i also love to read and draw. as well a is i like to sing in the shower and im really good, only thing is that i cannot sing infront of people im too shy.  
Likes: red black and dark purple. i love wolves too  
Dislikes:pink preps and anyone who pushes me to talk about my past whe I don't remember!

Fear(s): heights

Favorite color(s): Black, red, purple

Favorite flower: none

Favorite band(s): My Chemical Romance, Skillet, Evanescence (I forgot the rest she told me but it's similar to mine!)

**Um yeah I'll just start the story now!**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko, Megumi, and Hanabi ran through the forest dodging the kunai and shuriken being thrown at them.

Megumi: why are we running from chuunin again?

Kimiko: because we feel too lazy to fight them right now!

Random kounochi: Come back here you stupid bitches! You're probably too weak to take us on so you're running!

They all stopped dead in their tracks. The chuunin girl had though they were giving up.

Kounochi: what's the matter? Did I hurt your poor, delicate feelings? If I did you shouldn't be kounochi!

What the idiot didn't know was that Megumi pulled out her daggers, Kimiko pulled out her Katana, and Hanabi pulled out her twin katanas. They were full of anger and hate towards the girl it was radiating off their bodies. The "kounochi" suddenly became very frightened and shrank back with her teammates.

Hanabi: For your information we aren't weak we are just lazy at times and we know all girls have their bitchy moments (PMSing), and just to let you know we wouldn't have even TRIED to become missing nin if we were weak which we're not! We could kill you with our eyes closed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: which we will!

With that said they shut their eyes and killed the foolish chuunin in 5 minutes. They were soon on their way again leaving the idiots hanging by threads.

Kimiko: I think we over did it.

Hanabi: Chillax Kimi-chan! We don't have to worry about that bullshit anymore.

Megumi: Oi, guys, I smell water.

Kimiko: which means a river or a pond.

Hanabi: which means bedtime! We've been traveling non-stop for 3 days!

Megumi: well Miss pyro kitty you said we should just rest at sources of water so we can have all the resources we need!

Hanabi:…I…did?

Kimiko: …

Megumi: …

Hanabi: … what?

Megumi: nothing, let's just hurry up and head to the lake that is 30 yards away. (that's about 90 feet I think)

Hanabi shrugged and they continued walking towards that lake which they reached in 15 minutes, set up camp, and fell asleep.

* * *

(Akatsuki Hideout)

Pein: Now I want you 3 to find these 3 girls. *shows pictures of Kimiko, Hanabi, and Megumi*

Deidara: OK but WHY is it with HIM! *points at Itachi* I don't mind Hidan but why Itachi hmm?!

Pein: Because he might know these two! *puts down Hanabi's picture*

Hidan: hey that Megumi chick is hot!

Itachi: hn… I remember Hime- I mean Kimiko-san, but I don't remember her.

Pein: Alright you will leave in one hour.

Deidara: But-

Pein: Pack. Now.

With that Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara ran out and began packing their things while the girls had odd dreams of them.

* * *

Kayla: I have been procrastinating for how many months? And So I probably suck at writing right now. Sorry for those who are waiting for my other stories (mostly Akatsuki's Angels) but I need more reviews for those or else I'll be a bitch and not update. So be nice to possibly the youngest authoress on this site and review her stories!


	2. Idk What to Name This Chappie

Kayla: wow, how long was it since I updated a story? A month? 2? Well I'm updating now!

Debbie-chan: Well it's about time!

Kayla: I know I know! btw since the website didn't appear last chappie I hope it does now! w w w . q u i z i l l a . c o m just no spacings.

Debbie-chan: Kayla-chan doesn't own Naruto! She only owns the plot and Hanabi, I own Kimiko, and Meg owns Megumi.

* * *

(The next morning Kimiko POV)

When I woke up the sun had just rose into the sky, when we arrived last night I never got a good look at this place. I gasped at the beauty of this place. The lake glittered in the early morning light, roses, daisies, and camelias made a bed at the shore, the trees surrounded this place like walls, trying to protect it from other beings. It was truly amazing. I looked at both sides of me to see Megumi and Hanabi still sleeping. Smiling a small smile I made my way to the lake for a peaceful swim before they woke up. I had brought an old pair of blue shorts and an old lavender T-shirt. I quickly changed behind a bush and stepped into the shallow part of the lake, slightly shivering at how cold it was. Soon enough I ws lounging in the deeper parts watching the fish swim about.

_'Well there's breakfast, I'll wait till Meg-chan and Kitty-chan are up.' _I giggled lightly remembering how much Hanabi **loathed** being called Kitty. Soon I returned to the shallow banks and dozed off. I was really tired.

* * *

(500 yards from the girls' location Itachi POV)

We had set out about 15 minutes ago and Hidan and Deidara were already getting on my nerves. Why were they arguing if Jashin or art was better? I shot both of them a glare.

Itachi: Both of you shut up, we need to focus on this mission.

Deidara & Hidan: WHO ASKED YOU YOU DAMN WEASEL!!

I turned to them Mangekyo Sharringan activated

Itachi: would the two of you like to endure 72 hours of endless torture?

They both shut up and shook their heads "no".

Itachi: I thought so, come. Leader-san wants us to find them in 3 days at the most.

Hidan: we'll find them in 5 at the least!

Deidara: you're not with Kakuzu, but it would take a while to find them. We should hurry.

Itachi: Deidara make one of your clay birds and look for them ahead, Hidan we will continue looking as we are.

Silently they did their tasks afraid of the raging Uchiha. Soon Deidara came back annoucing he found them by a lake. Hurrying off, Itachi really excited and jumping for joy on the inside (you'll see why later), they soon hid in the bushes scanning the area for them. Spotting a campsite they stalked closer. (lol they're stalkers)

* * *

Kayla: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER AND MAKING THIS CHAPPIE REALLY SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stabs self*

Debbie-chan: Isn't that a bit much? o_O

Meg-chan: She's just being over dramatic. Review if you want to but KK would really like it if you did.

Debbie-chan: =_= Time to wake her up... *pours water all over her*

Kayla: HOLY SHIT THE MONKEYS ARE AFTER MY TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meg/Debbie: o_O What monkeys?

Kayla:...I SAID NOTHING!!!!!! *runs away*

Meg-chan: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Debbie-chan: there they go again...Might as well join, bye! *runs after them*


End file.
